


Es Mi Culpa

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Light Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado en S05E04. Cómo creo que debió haber ido la escena en el hospital entre Jordan y Lydia. Romance Ligero, ligerisemo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Mi Culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado: 14/07/2015.
> 
> Teen Wolf le pertenece a Jeff Davis. Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Es Mi Culpa.**

 

El constante pitido que monitoreaba sus latidos fue lo que la despertó. No supo exactamente en qué momento se volvió consciente del ruido o en cuál tuvo noción de que estaba viva y despierta. Pero lo estaba. E

nfocó la vista en el techo con la intención de ver con claridad lo que estaba viendo. Mientras sus ojos buscaban ver con nitidez los bordes de las luces, su memoria fue llegando lentamente a ella. Tracy, el ataque en la comisaría, su herida, sus últimas palabras a su madre...

—No le digas a nadie lo que viste. No le digas a nadie

...Antes de entrar al quirófano.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, afianzando el recuerdo de su memoria. Cierto, su propio desconocimiento y su falta de instinto de supervivencia la arrastró a su situación actual. De un modo u otro, lo hizo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y bajó la mirada para observar la habitación, no se sorprendió al encontrar lo que esperaba ver. Una típica habitación de hospital durante el amanecer. Una mesa auxiliar con un florero para "animar". Las máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Una cómoda con su ropa dentro, posiblemente ensangrentada.

Una silla con las pertenencias de su madre. Reconocía de lejos su cartera y la ropa que ella usaba para sus citas. Seguramente, Natalie debía estar en algún lado: buscando café, haciendo una llamada a su padre, algo. No siempre que uno despertaba, había personas a su alrededor.

El murmullo de un pasillo de hospital ajetreado llegó a sus oídos; la puerta estaba abierta. Movió lentamente su cabeza hacia allí, todo su cuerpo le dolía y ella misma se sentía entumecida. La puerta estaba abierta, sí, pero no había nadie entrando. No vio a su madre entrar, no vio su cara de sorpresa. Vio quienes estaban en el pasillo.

Durmiendo en las sillas de espera del otro lado del ancho pasillo, vio a Scott. Y a Stiles. Y Liam. Podía parecer incluso cómico, ver cómo Scott estaba cruzado de brazos, con el mentón contra el pecho, durmiendo en silencio; cómo Stiles usaba el hombro de su mejor amigo como almohada; cómo Liam era la antítesis del primero, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, mirando el techo y la boca abierta, respirando por allí.

No sonrió en aquél momento, pese a que recordaría la imagen como algo algo algo divertido... mucho después. En cambio, sintió el abrazo de su madre, vio sus ojos brillantes, escuchó su voz, que llegó de manera vaga a sus oídos. Sonrió por ella, para tranquilizarla, para demostrarle que estaba bien, por más que no lo sentía. Su madre le acomodó el cabello, le besó la frente, la coronilla, la volvió a abrazar. No se dio cuenta de cuándo entró.

—... Tus amigos me lo han explicado todo. Melissa también —expresó ella, siendo sus primeras palabras.

Lydia quiso hablar, pero nada se le ocurrió para decir. Algo en su interior se conmovió cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Su madre sabía. Su madre sabía lo que pasaba en Beacon Hills. Quizás no sabía lo que era ella, o lo que Scott, Liam, Malia y Kira eran, o lo que Stiles fue.

Su madre ya no tendría una vida normal.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó Lydia entonces. La mano de su madre pasó por su mejilla con cariño y cuidado—. Hablaremos... hablaremos después sobre todo, te lo prometo. Te prometo que yo...

Natalie asintió, varias veces; con aquellos ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes que descansar, cariño —habló con la voz contenida, apagada—. Tu padre vendrá por la tarde... y... y si todo sale bien, pronto estarás en casa... Ahora la policía quiere hablar contigo. El... el Oficial Parrish dice que tiene que tomar tu declaración, para el reporte. Es el chico con el que estuviste pasando tus tardes, hace unos meses, ¿no?

Lydia asintió, sin que se le escapara el detalle de que su madre estaba actuando un poco extraño.

—Sí, lo estuve ayudando en... —mencionó, dispuesta a responder. No obstante, negó con la cabeza—. Ya te contaré.

Natalie asintió.

—Él también está en esto —afirmó y Lydia asintió con la cabeza—. Dijo algo de una historia oficial... para los documentos oficiales... y esas cosas.

Ella volvió a asentir y su madre volvió a besarla en la frente. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y Natalie se levantó rápido para abrir. Lydia pudo ver la figura de Parrish comenzando a hablar con su madre. No necesitó escuchar de fondo lo que decían; nuevamente sus ojos estaban puestos en lo que había detrás de ellos, en sus amigos.

Pudo ver la mano de Kira intentando despertar a Scott y a Malia, sacudiendo a Stiles por los hombros. Por unos instantes, inclusive, pudo ver los ojos de sus amigos sobre ella. Una suave y leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero no atinó a hacer nada más.

Lydia quería decirles que estaba bien ahora, que no se preocuparan por ella y continuaran haciendo con lo que saben hacer; que ella se quedaría allí, recuperándose y esperando a que su naturaleza hiciese lo que sabía hacer. Quería decirles que no se quedaran allí, que se movieran, que se fueran. Pero solo pudo mirarlos, ver a Scott tomando una decisión silenciosa, ver a Stiles observándola con ese silencio criptico de él.

A penas alcanzó a mover su cabeza, a asentir con la intención de incentivarlos a hacer lo que ellos sabían hacer cuando la puerta se cerró, cortando comunicación con ellos.

Levantó la vista y ya no vio a su madre en la habitación, sino a Parrish. Su semblante aniñado lucía apesadumbrado y una nube gris cruzaba sus ojos claros. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como rodeaba la cama y veía la silla en donde Natalie había dejado sus pertenencias. Observó como las puso a un lado, sobre la mesita auxiliar y recién entonces se sentó.

Sus miradas se encontraron, por fin. Ella tenía curiosidad en sus ojos; él, angustia. En una de sus manos, llevaba una libreta y una lapicera genérica, negra. Se contemplaron durante segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos. Finalmente, Jordan bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos.

—Lo siento... —mencionó él, sin mirarla. Hizo una mueca con sus labios, la culpa lo embargaba y si bien, Lydia lo percibía, no sabía por qué.

—¿Por qué?

Jordan se encogió de hombros como un niño pequeño, ella estiró el brazo en el que no tenía la intravenosa, buscando llamar la atención. Él levantó sus ojos hacia la mano y no lo pensó mucho para tomarla con cuidado. Su pulgar jugó en el dorso, dibujando círculos mientras se buscaba valor para explicarse.

Lydia no buscaba aquel gesto de él, es más, tampoco se lo esperaba, pero le gustó; una leve sonrisa surgió de sus labios.

—Es mi culpa —respondió—, si hubiese pasado más tiempo haciendo una vigilia en la casa de Tracy...

—Nunca podrías haberlo sabido —replicó ella, interrumpiéndolo, Jordan levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, quizás sorprendido por oírla decir aquellas palabras o porque su interrupción lo tomó con la guardia baja. Lydia no podía saberlo—, Tracy no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era consciente. Ella estaba dormida cuando hizo todas esas cosas...

Jordan la observó y asintió. Una pequeña arruga se formó en su entrecejo que delataba su incertidumbre respecto al tema. Era posible que no entendiese la situación, por que no tenía toda la información que ella sí, pero ese no era el momento para hablar de ello.

—No es tu culpa —continuó Lydia y sintió como la mano del oficial ejercía cierta presión sobre la de ella—. No lo es...

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado. Esta vez, él alcanzó a sonreír, aunque de una manera débil.

Era una sensación extraña, sin duda. Encontrarse con sus ojos no era lo mismo que hacerlo con cualquier otra persona. Una sensación cálida la invadía cada vez, algo se revolvía en su interior. No de la mala manera, por supuesto. Tampoco era algo nuevo. Lo recordaba de la época en la que salía con Jackson. Y quizás... quizás con Aiden. Era una sensación agradable, reconfortante. Y quería más. Quería sentir más de eso. Y ella quería satisfacer ese deseo, aquella necesidad. Pero no dependía solo de ella.

Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, un trago poco amargo, pero era el recuerdo del pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza en el instante en el que fue herida.

—En todo caso —Lydia interrumpió aquel momento—, puedes culparme de no saber cómo pelear, como defenderme.

—Nunca haría eso, no cr... —antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, él la interrumpió a su vez. Luego guardó silencio, ligeramente incómodo consigo mismo.

Lydia sonrió sin evitarlo, ese tipo de cosas no se podían ocultar.

—Lo sé, pero creo que va siendo hora de que aprenda. Quiero poder defenderme por mi cuenta. No quiero... no quiero volver estar acá, así.

Parrish levantó el mentón, serio, entendiendo los pequeños tonos de impotencia y resolución que se escondía en la voz dulce la banshee.

—Entiendo —pronunció y relajó su mano.

—Es por eso que... me preguntaba si podías enseñarme —pidió.

El oficial Parrish parpadeó varias veces antes de responder, no se esperaba aquella proposición. Igual, le costó menos de medio segundo en asentir y sonreírle con ánimo.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ando viendo la quinta temporada, como muchos. Shippeo esta pareja desde la temporada anterior, como muchos. Pero algo que me escandalizó demasiado, fue el modo en cómo empezaron a hacerlo obvio, en donde remarcaron la atracción sexual y las malditas ganas que se tienen.   
> ¿Dónde quedó la madre en todo eso? ¿Dónde quedó Stiles y los demás? ¿Dónde quedó la amistad? ¿La familia?   
> Es demasiado forzado poner a Parrish ahí cuando ella despertó. Si hubiesen puesto a la hipotetica hija que nunca tendré en cirugía, dejo cualquier compromiso y me siento al lado de ella hasta que despierte. Ni la policía me saca de ahí. Hubiese hecho las cosas diferentes.
> 
> Me dije: Noup, esto no va quedar así, no para mí. Y aquí lo tienen.


End file.
